


Spider Web

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halloween Costumes AU, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Hisoka, Vampire Chikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Well… look who got caught up in my web again?” His lilting and mocking words are met with a glare. “I’m starting to think you just like me…”Reaching for his keys he gives a loud yawn. The pure silver of the handcuffs doesn’t incapacitate Chikage but weakened under its effects, he’s malleable and fun to play with.  It would be a shame if it did have a stronger effect on him, there are more protections Hisoka could use to control him further but there’s no fun in that. What’s the point in getting someone like him behind bars if he can’t enjoy it fully? At this rate he’s starting to think Chikage’s just stirring up trouble to end up back here with him. It is bizarre for someone as elusive as himself to be getting caught so often and only when Hisoka’s on shift too. Gross.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Spider Web

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that I struggled to pick between dubcon and noncon when tagging so the Extremely Dubious Consent tag is incredibly needed. Chikage continues to seek out this scenario and is enjoying himself but he's in no way in a position to say no during the fic even if he wasn't into it.
> 
> But that aside! Wow vampire Chikage is a sexy card and this is basically just me taking him and Hisoka and putting them in an AU based entirely off their costumes for the sake of writing porn.

The clanging of metal sees him jerking awake, eye narrowing and lips twisting in a cruel smile as he takes in the scene. The lower cells of the Paranormal Prison are reserved specially for guests like the one in front of Hisoka right now; the kind of troublemaker who’d have himself free from any regular cell in moments. Not that he’s ever locked up for any length of time, even with the heightened security down here. In a way, Hisoka quite likes this little game of cat and mouse they have going on. He’s a right pain in the ass and a huge hassle, but it is immensely satisfying in more ways than one when he does manage to get him in cuffs.

“Well… look who got caught up in my web again?” His lilting and mocking words are met with a glare. “I’m starting to think you just like me…”

Reaching for his keys he gives a loud yawn. The pure silver of the handcuffs doesn’t incapacitate Chikage but weakened under its effects, he’s malleable and fun to play with. It would be a shame if it did have a stronger effect on him, there are more protections Hisoka could use to control him further but there’s no fun in that. What’s the point in getting someone like him behind bars if he can’t enjoy it fully? At this rate he’s starting to think Chikage’s just stirring up trouble to end up back here with him. It is bizarre for someone as elusive as himself to be getting caught so often and only when Hisoka’s on shift too. Gross.

“Who’d want to be stuck with you?” His words are slightly slurred and despite the anger he tries to project into his voice, Hisoka can tell he’s weak. Maybe a little bit too weak, it’s not as fun if there’s no underlying satisfaction of having someone as powerful as Chikage at his mercy. That said, as he approaches the cell, his fingers do close around a stake. Sliding it through the back of his belt, he’ll admit that it does pay to be prepared when things involve him.

As he slides the key into the lock, he enjoys the way Chikage’s eyes narrow. He knows how this goes by now. As Hisoka closes the cell door behind him and turns to face his currently pathetic form on the bed, it doesn’t need to be said what’s about to conspire between them. It’s a dangerous game playing with a vampire but he’s not the only one who gets anything out of this. He knows Chikage gets his own twisted enjoyment from this.

“All the effort that’s been put into securing legitimate blood sources and banks for you lot…” Boots echo on the concrete floor of the small cell and there’s a rush of enjoyment that in these positions, he’s taller than Chikage now. “And you’re still taking people off the streets and draining them dry.”

Grasping Chikage’s tie, he tugs on it sharply, getting the eye contact he wants in response. If Hisoka were anything less than corrupt himself, he’d have Chikage locked away for good, too many lives have been lost due to how he gets his meals. Given that he’s far from a shining example of a law abiding citizen, he’ll simply have his fun and then fall back asleep, knowing Chikage will have found a way out and before long, they’ll run into each other again.

“It’s about the quality of blood.” His voice is a little strained as he speaks. “The way they treat and store it takes out any of the flavour. Not that you’d be able to tell even if you were a vampire, your taste buds are so ruined by all that sugar you eat.”

Tugging suddenly, he pulls Chikage’s mouth against his own. He doesn’t know if there will be any residue from the marshmallows he’d been eating before he’d fallen asleep but he kisses deeply in the hopes there is and he can get a disgusted response in return. Of course it’s not exactly wise to kiss a vampire, especially one with whom your strained relationship spans almost your entire, lengthy, lives. Pushing in deeper there’s a prick of pain through his lips before iron fills his mouth, the taste of blood quickly over powering anything else.

Shoving Chikage he pulls back, a hand moves to his mouth as he tries to ignore the smug expression on Chikage’s lips, parting just enough to reveal sharp fangs.

“Are you really that much of an idiot, Officer?” He lets his smile spread wide. “Careful, enough sips like that and I’ll be recovered enough to escape even before you’ve had your fun.”

Keeping his eyes trained on Chikage’s face, his hand closes around the stake. The glee he feels at the sudden change of expression as he brings the tip of it to his chest is well worth Chikage thinking he’d got a one up on him.

“Don’t start thinking you’ve got any power here...” Bringing the tip of the stake to rest under his chin he ensures he has his full attention.

There’s a rush of heat through his veins as he holds Chikage in place and an eyebrow is raised at him in response to the small gasp he lets leave his lips. Venom. It only works to his advantage here though, things were always leading to them fucking and if there’s a little extra behind his arousal then that’s no big deal.

“Yes? Officer?” Chikage however seems to think this has given him a one up again.

“I think it’s time Chikage suffers his punishment…” Following the words with a soft laugh, he pulls the stake away from his chin. Acknowledging his own needs properly, he lets his other hand drop to the front of his pants, rubbing his cock slowly through the fabric of his uniform.

Moaning quietly at the contact he takes a moment to enjoy it before climbing onto the bed, crawling over Chikage until he’s forced to lay down, head resting on the pathetic excuse for a pillow. Smirking down at him he takes a moment to unhook Chikage’s glasses from his ears and set them aside. He suits this, he looks bare, almost vulnerable, even if Hisoka knows he’s anything but. Bringing a finger to Chikage’s lips he pulls them apart. Razor sharp and the last thing anyone with any sanity would put their dick in the vicinity of he gives a small chuckle at his own recklessness before letting Chikage’s lips close once more. It’s not like they haven’t done this before and there’s a certain rush to knowing that if Chikage were to escape his cuffs he’d be instantly overpowered. It makes taking control of him like this just so much more appealing.

“Use those and you’ll regret it…” He mutters out the threat as his hands go to his belt.

As his fingers work his belt open he lets himself drop directly onto Chikage’s crotch. Grinding downwards he takes enjoyment from the fact that as much as he’s putting up a front as though he’s not into this, Chikage’s starting to get hard.

“Don’t say it.” He gets bitten back at him as he hums in response to his discovery.

“Don’t say what…? Chikage’s hard?”

The state of Chikage’s cock doesn’t really matter though. He’s not going to be paying it any attention at all. Shoving his pants down just enough to get his own out, he moves forward again, running his fingers through Chikage’s hair as he pulls his head to the correct angle for his face to be fucked. There’s a small hiss from him as he tightens his grip and the position can’t be comfortable for him in the first place but there’s no part of Hisoka that feels bad about that. In fact, Chikage’s discomfort and pain only makes things better, even if it weren’t for the fact that Hisoka knows he gets off on this treatment.

A breathy moan leaves him as he slides into Chikage’s mouth. It’s never warm, he never is but as his lips close around his cock, Hisoka can feel the cell around them starting to heat up. For all his complaints, Chikage so easily complies once he’s got a cock in his mouth. It’s things like this that have him unable to feel any remorse over forcing him into doing this. The moment he’s fucking him and using him like this, it’s as though this is what he was made for. All that power and vampire strength he commands means nothing when he’s so easy for him at the end of the day.

Setting up a steady rhythm with his hips and pulling his head further onto his cock with each thrust, he loses himself in the pleasure rushing through him. He’s unsure if the venom Chikage had pricked him with is doing anything to add to the intensity of how good it feels to fuck his throat but there’s definitely an unnatural heat in the usually stark, cold, prison cell. Moans and gasps echo around them, if it weren’t for how far they are underground, there’d be no mistaking what’s causing the sounds if overheard by others in the facility.

Pulling back he lets the tip of his cock rest against Chikage’s lips, tilting his chin up slightly. The expression in his eyes is so glazed over and from the way his hips have started to shift further down the bed, he’s certain that the lack of stimulation has to be killing him. Well, that’s not his problem. Thrusting in fully once more he marvels at how easy it is to fuck someone’s throat when they don’t need to breathe. The fangs are annoying and Chikage is a pain but there’s no denying that fucking a vampire has its perks. Tightening his grip in Chikage’s hair he picks up the pace, he may as well make full use of that.

Sweat starts to bead at his forehead as he feels himself getting closer to finishing. He doesn’t bother pulling out fully, only getting half way out before thrusting back in. Chikage’s fingers grip at the chain of the handcuffs, whether from arousal or pain he can’t tell. Even for someone undead like himself, being forced into a position like this and taking a cock over and over has to put strain on him. Head falling forward with pleasure, his eyes fix on the mess he’s making of Chikage; that usually perfectly styled hair thoroughly ruined and he’s sure if he could, he’d be crying from the exertion of swallowing him down so consistently.

“Maybe Chikage should stop getting arrested to come and see me…” His breath hitches, he’s incredibly close. “Just come and be my personal whore…”

Would he like that? Really? Maybe not, Chikage gets on his nerves far too much to have him around in that capacity. The filthy words get a low moan out of Chikage though and somehow hearing him find pleasure in being told such a thing is what takes him right to the edge. Really the image is quite nice, a powerful vampire reduced to being his fuck toy. He’s really not going to last much longer now. Both hands tangling in Chikage’s hair he pushes forwards one last time, moaning shamelessly as pleasure hits him. Heat and ecstasy rush through his body and he feels his body shake slightly as he releases down Chikage’s throat.

Certain that he’s swallowed all he has to give, Hisoka holds him in place a little longer as he catches his breath. He can see Chikage’s hands start to grip the chain once more and slowly he lets himself pull out, wiping his dick off on his cheek for good measure.

He’s silent as he moves off the bed, tucks himself into his pants and rights his uniform once more. There’s not a lot to be said now that he’s cum and with Chikage still in cuffs with a very clear erection tenting the front of his pants, he’s sure he just wants him to get the hell out so he can get free and get himself off. Picking up the stake and making his way back towards the door, whatever movements Chikage’s making are definitely leading to his hands at least being free. Ah well, he knows this won’t be the last time, both of them are far too caught up in this twisted game.

As sleep takes over and Hisoka is once again slumped on his chair with a bag of marshmallows cradled in his arms, the sounds of someone’s hand working their cock and low groans of pleasure make it just through the barrier of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself lol


End file.
